


A tale of a father and a baby dragon

by Chibimax



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Baby Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimax/pseuds/Chibimax
Summary: Splinter reached his hand out, wanting to ask what’s wrong when the room got filled with Blue’s screaming.another version of a dragon's secret
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A tale of a father and a baby dragon

Splinter scratched his back as he walked towards the bedrooms of his children. He wanted to check on them sooner but he had to watch the last episode of his Japanese show. He walked to Red’s room, knowing all of his sons will be there sleeping. It’s what they’ve been doing the past few nights. 

Splinter peeked in the room, seeing a pile of turtles sleeping peacefully. “One, two, three.” Splinter counted. “Which one is missing?”

He looked again, this time checking which color was missing. Blue was missing. Splinter moved his eyes around in the room, hoping he would find the missing turtle, with no success. 

Splinter walked away from the room and started to look around in the lair. It didn’t take a while before he spotted the blue turtle near the exit of the lair. 

“Blue! What are you doing here?” Splinter said, walking quickly over to him. 

“I don’t feel so good, my stomach hurts.” Blue said, holding his hands around his stomach. 

“Why didn’t you come to me?”

Blue didn’t respond. The pain was getting worse. Splinter picked his son up and carried him towards the living room, placing him on his lap and gently rocked him. He started to get worried when Blue started to cry from the pain. 

Rubbing his son’s shell, Splinter hoped to bring more comfort for him. Blue pushed his hands away, sliding off his father’s lap and stumbling away from him. Splinter reached his hand out, wanting to ask what’s wrong when the room got filled with Blue’s screaming. 

Splinter stared as his son dropped on his knees as his body started to change. His nails grew longer, becoming claws, his beak getting filled with sharp teeth, morphing into a snout. His son’s tail started to grow larger while a set of wings grew near his shoulders from underneath his shell. Between his screams of pain, Blue begged for his father’s help to stop the pain. 

The only thing Splinter could do was watch.

Splinter stare with an open mouth when the transformation was complete. In front of him sat a small turtle dragon shivering in fear, not knowing what just happened. Splinter sat down on his knees before the small dragon. “Blue?”

Blue looked up at the rat with frighting eyes. He opened his muzzle trying to speak but only to let a small sound. 

“How?”

Blue made another sound, clearly unable to speak. “Can you understand me?” Splinter asked the little dragon. 

The small dragon nodded once. Splinter stared at the dragon for a moment before standing back up. “How could this happen?” Splinter mumbled to himself, tapping his finger against his chin. “The others didn’t change when I checked on them. It must be something when we all got mutated.”

Splinter’s theorizing thoughts stopped when he felt light tucking at the end of his tail. His eyes turned to his tail, seeing the turtle dragon sucking on the end. 

“Are you hungry?” Splinter asked only receiving a soft purring sound from the sucking dragon. 

Splinter gently picked the little dragon up, carrying it to the kitchen. Blue eyes followed every movement Splinter made while he walked around the kitchen getting the ingredients. He flapped his wings a couple of times when various good smells started to fill the room, getting more curious about what his dad was preparing for him. Blue pushed himself up against the cabin door, standing on his back hinged legs only to take some sniffs from the air. 

Splinter smiled seeing he spiked the interests of the dragon. Blue jumped up and down, fluttering his wings once Splinter was done preparing the food for him. He continued jumping up and down and fluttering his wings while following his father to the table.  
Being a little inpatient Blue tried to jump up on the high chairs, using his wings to give him an extra boost. He managed to get up halfway, before gravity pulled him down, causing him to fall backward on his shell. 

“Patience, Blue.” Splinter picked the little dragon from the ground. “I know you’re hungry, but if you waited for a second, I would have picked you up.”

Blue groaned, allowing his dad to place him on the table. Everything was forgotten once he faced the food Splinter had made. He sniffed the food while his dad started to cut it in tiny pieces. “I’ve made all sorts of things for you. The myths aren’t clear what dragons eat. Most of them say they are carnivores. But some dragons are even omnivores or even herbivores. I doubt you’re a herbivore dragon.” Splinter said, seeing Blue looking very interesting at the fish and meat. 

Splinter picked up a vegetable with his fork and offered it to his son. Blue glanced at it for a second before launching at the fork, pulling it off roughly. Splinter watched his son chew on it for a moment until he spits it back out with a bleh sound. 

“Brussels sprouts are off the menu.” Splinter said, picking up another piece from the plate and offered it again. This time Blue didn’t launch towards it like the first time, being more causes what his father is offering now. “Taste it. It’s chicken. You love eating chicken.”  
Blue gave his father a suspicious look before carefully pulling the piece off the fork. Once he chewed on the piece of chicken, his flavor palate activated, telling him he needs more! 

Not waiting any longer for his dad to offer food, Blue moved towards the plate, eating the meat first. Splinter chuckled watching his son eat. He occasionally pushed some vegetables to the dragon’s mouth. Most of them got eaten by him. 

After a while, the plate was mostly empty except for the Brussel sprouts and spinach. After Splinter cleaned up, he picked Blue up from the table, carrying him to the living room. 

Splinter sighed as he looked at the baby dragon on his lap. He once again must find a way how to take care of his son as he isn’t a turtle anymore. And he needs to tell his other sons what happened to their brother. 

Blue looked at his dad, feeling the worries of his dad. “Don’t worry, Blue.” Splinter said, petting the dragon. “We’ll find a way to change you back.”

Blue placed his head on Splinter's stomach, letting out a big yawn. The petting of his father made him sleepy. Splinter checked the clock on his closet. It was already past midnight! He moved his arms carefully around the dragon, scooping it up, and walked to his bedroom. Once placed on the bed, the little dragon, moved around in circles before laying down and curling up into a ball. 

Splinter laid down next to him, placing the covers over both of them. They both slowly fell into a deep sleep. 

The next morning Splinter woke up by the sound of a tv playing, indicating Red, Orange maybe even Purple were watching their favorite Saturday cartoons. 

Splinter didn’t want to get up yet and closed his eyes only to open them again when he felt some movement next to him. 

He saw Blue has changed back to his turtle form, still sleeping soundly despite the rather loud sound of the tv followed by a yell of; “Turn it down! You’ll wake him up!” Splinter pulled the now turtle closer towards him, hugging him while plating a kiss on the head. Promising his son they will figure out how to deal with the dragon side and letting his brothers know, but not right now. 

Splinter closed his eyes, feeling his son moving more closer towards him enjoying sleeping with him.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people were interested in the baby dragon version of a dragon secret and since this, the idea has been bothering me for months, why not make a what-if version?


End file.
